kamenriderziofandomcom-20200214-history
SO-DO Kamen Rider Zi-O
is a toyline series of action figures attached to Kamen Rider Zi-O. It is a sub-series under the SO-DO line of figurines. Figures follow a similar pattern to the non-Best Match forms from the SO-DO Build and Ex-Aid lines, being made of a base body and an armor set, sold seperately to each other. Armor sets come with a stand for the relevant figure, and, once again, each individual box comes with a small piece of candy. A new addition is swappable hands for selected figures, which were exclusive to Dai-SODO sets in the past. Retail Releases RIDE 1 Release date: 1st October 2018 * Kamen RIder Zi-O Cross Armour w/ Zikan Girade * Kamen Rider Zi-O (Normal) Action Body * Kamen Rider Geiz Cross Armour w/ Zikan Zax * Kamen Rider Geiz (Normal) Action Body * Kamen Rider Zi-O Legend Armor Action Body * Kamen Rider Geiz Legend Armor Action Body * BuildArmor RIDE 2 Release date: 29th October 2018 * Ex-AidArmor * GhostArmor w/ Zikan Zax * FaizArmor w/ Faizphone X & SB-555C Faiz Shot * DriveArmor w/ Zikan Girade * Kamen Rider Zi-O Legend Armor Action Body * Kamen Rider Geiz Legend Armor Action Body RIDE 3 Starting with this wave, Bandai began to release armors not seen on the show, to represent the remaining Heisei Riders. These are also seen on the boxes for the Ridewatches. Release date: 3rd December 2018 * FourzeArmor A * FourzeArmor B * Kamen Rider Zi-O (Normal) Action Body * RyukiArmor w/ Zikan Girade * Den-OArmor w/ Zikan Girade * Kamen Rider Zi-O Legend Armor Action Body * GenmArmor w/ Zikan Zax * Geiz Legend Armor Action Body RIDE 4 Release Date: 17th December 2018 * OOOArmor A * OOOArmor B * Kamen Rider Zi-O (Normal) Action Body * KuugaArmor * KabutoArmor w/ Zikan Zax * BladeArmor w/ Zikan Girade & Taka Watchroid * KivaArmor * Kamen Rider Zi-O Legend Armor Action Body EX: Zi-O Mechanics This wave cost 100JPY more than usual, and is a set of vehicles rather than a Rider. Release date: 14th January 2019 * Time Mazine A w/ Zi-O, Build, Ex-Aid and OOO Ridewatches ** Contains stickers for all four Ridewatches, but parts for three * Time Mazine B * Time Mazine C * Ride Striker RIDE 5 Release date: 28th January 2019 * Kamen Rider Zi-O DecadeArmor Cross Armor w/ Ride HeiSaber * Kamen Rider Zi-O DecadeArmor Action Body * GaimArmor A * GaimArmor B w/ Kodama Suika Arms & Ride HeiSeiber * Kamen Rider Zi-O (Normal) Action Body * WizardArmor * Kamen Rider Geiz (Normal) Action Body * Kamen Rider Geiz Legend Rider Action Body (Color Change - Red Version) RIDE 6 Release date: 25th February 2019 * Kamen Rider Woz Cross Armor w/ Zikan Despear * Kamen Rider Woz Futurering Quiz Cross Armor w/ Zikan Despear * Kamen Rider Woz Action Body * DoubleArmor * AgitoArmor w/ Zikan Zaxe * HibikiArmor w/ Ongekibou Rekka * Kamen Rider Build Gold Rabbit Halfbody * Kamen Rider Build Silver Dragon Halfbody w/ Beat Closer RIDE 7 Release date: 25h March 2019 * Kamen Rider Zi-O II Cross Armor w/ SaikyoZikanGirade * Kamen Rider Zi-O II Action Body * Kamen Rider Woz Futurering Shinobi Cross Armor w/ Zikan Despear * Kamen Rider Woz Futurering Kikai Cross Armor w/ Saikyo Girade * Kamen Rider Woz Action Body * Oma Zi-O Action Body * Oma Zi-O Cross Armor RIDE 8 feat. BUILD Release date: 29th April 2019 * Kamen Rider Geiz Revive Goretsu Cross Armor w/ Zikan Jaclaw * Kamen Rider Geiz Revive Shippu Cross Armor w/ Zikan Jaclaw * Kamen Rider Geiz Revive Action Body * Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor Build Form Cross Armor * Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor Build Form Action Body * Kamen Rider Cross-Z Evol A-Side * Kamen Rider Cross-Z Evol B-Side w/ Pandora's Box RIDE 9 feat. BUILD Release date: 20th May 2019 * Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity Cross Armor w/ Saikyo Girade * Kamen Rider Zi-O Trinity Action Body * Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor Ex-Aid Form R/L Cross Armor w/ Ride HeiSaber * Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor Ex-Aid R Form Action Body * Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor Ex-Aid L Form Action Body * Kamen Rider Killbus Cross Armor w/ Drill Crusher * Kamen Rider Killbus Action Body w/ Kaizoku Hassyar RIDE PLUS A special release wave, comprising the Future Riders, plus Decade. Each figure is compressed down to a single box. Release date: 17th June, 2019 * Kamen Rider Decade w/ Decadriver * Expansion Set ** Contains Decadriver, Ride Booker (Book mode, Gun Mode, Sword Mode), Decade Violent Emotion head, Card-holding hand x2, Gigant, Ninjatō x2 * Kamen Rider Shinobi * Kamen Rider Quiz * Kamen Rider Kikai RIDE 10 Release date: 8th July 2019 * Kamen Rider Grand Zi-O Cross Armor w/ Saikyo Zikan Girade * Kamen Rider Grand Zi-O Action Body * Kamen Rider Woz GingaFinally Cross Armor * Kamen Rider Woz GingaFinally Action Body * Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor OOO/Ghost Form Cross Armor w/Ride Heisaber * Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor OOO Form Action Body * Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor Ghost Form Action Body SO-DO Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zi-O: ANOTHER 1 Another special wave, this one comrpising of several , again each contained within one box. While technically listed as a "So-Do Gaiden" release, we've listed them here because they're Kamen Rider Zi-O villains, being release simultaneously with other Kamen Rider Zi-O figures. Release date: 29th July 2019 * Another Build * Another Ex-Aid * Another Faiz * Another Gaim RIDE PLUS 2 A continuation of the above RIDE PLUS wave, covering what the first did not, for various reasons: Ginga and Diend hadn't been announced at the time of production; Hattari due to originating in the Rider Time: Kamen Rider Shinobi spin-off; and Kasshin, because he wasn't enough of a Rider to make it into the first wave. The expansion set, in addition to weapons for all the featured characters, includes the Memory Droids for the W Armor. Release date: 12th August 2019 * Kamen Rider Ginga * Kasshin * Kamen Rider Hattari * Kamen Rider Diend * Expansion Set ** Contains Diendriver, Neo Diendriver, 2x Stands, 2x Ninjatō, Kasshin's Trident, Memory Droid Cyclone, Memory Droid Joker RIDE 11 Release date: 19th August 2019 * Another Zi-O Cross Armor w/ Clock Hand Swords * Another Zi-O Action Body * Kamen Rider Zi-O (Mirror World) Cross Armor w/ mirrored Zikan Girade , Future Note * Kamen Rider Zi-O (Mirror World) Action Body * Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor Ryuki/Faiz Form Cross Armor w/Oma Advent Calendar * Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor Ryuki Form Action Body * Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor Faiz Form Cross Armor SO-DO Gaiden: Kamen Rider Zi-O: ANOTHER 2 A sequel to the above ANOTHER wave, featuring remaining 'early-series' Another Riders, as well as those from the Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER movie. Release date: 28th October 2019 * Another Den-O * Another Double * Another OOO * Another Fourze Exclusive Releases Sougo Tokiwa 'First Transformation' Statue A model of the statue of Sougo Tokiwa, seen in Kingdom 2068 and the opening to Kamen Rider Zi-O. Not explicitly a So-Do release, but scaled to fit with the figures, and advertised alongside them on the Candy Toy Blog. Exclusive to Premium Bandai. Release date: August 2019 EX: Zi-O Mechanics TimeMazine Set Redecos of the TimeMazine set from the mainline release, to match those owned by Geiz and Woz, as well as various RideWatches utilised by the TimeMazines. Exclusive to Premium Bandai. Release date: August 2019 * Time Mazine (Geiz Version) * Time Mazine (Woz Version) * Cross-Z Ridewatch * Genm Ridewatch * OOO Tajadol Ridewatch * Kuuga Ridewatch Kai-SODO Kamen Rider Zi-O A re-release of Kamen Riders Zi-O, Geiz, and Woz, with increased and improved stickers, as well as a retooled set of heads. They feature lightpiping, allowing the faceplates to glow when lit from behind, as well as foot covers to replicate their "Signed" boot soles. Exclusive to Premium Bandai. Release date: 24th June, 2019 Includes: * Kamen Rider Zi-O ** ZikanGirade , Foot Covers, Hands, Stand * Kamen Rider Geiz ** ZikanZaxe , Foot Covers, Hands, Stand * Kamen Rider Woz ** ZikanDespear , Foot Covers, Hands, Stand * Includes arm stickers for 6 Blank Ridewatches, 4 Blank Miridewatches, 2 RideStriker Watches, and the Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Double, OOO, OOO Tajadol, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive, Ghost, Ex-Aid, Genm, Build Ridewatches, and the Shinobi, Quiz, and Kikai Miridewatches Gallery - RIDE 2= SODO Zi-O Ex-Aid Armor.jpg|Kamen RIder Zi-O Ex-Aid Armor SODO Geiz Ex-Aid Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Ex-Aid Armor SODO Red Geiz Ex-Aid Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Ex-Aid Armor (Version 2) SODO Zi-O Ghost Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O Ghost Armor SODO Geiz Ghost Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Ghost Armor SODO Red Geiz Ghost Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Ghost Armor (Version 2) SODO Geiz Faiz Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Faiz Armor SODO Red Geiz Faiz Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Faiz Armor (Version 2) SODO Geiz Drive Armir.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Drive Armor SODO Red Geiz Drive Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Drive Armor (Version 2) - RIDE 3= SODO Zi-O Fourze Armour.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O Fourze Armor KRZi-ORyukiArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O Ryuki Armor KRZi-ODen-OArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O Den-O Armor SODO Geiz Genm Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Genm Armor SODO Red Geiz Genm Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Genm Armor (Version 2) - RIDE 4= SODO Zi-O OOO Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O OOO Armor SODO Zi-O Kuuga Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O Kuuga Armor KRZi-OKabutoArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O Kabuto Armor KRZi-OBladeArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O Blade Armor GatesKivaArmor.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O Kiva Armor - RIDE 5= SODO Zi-O Decade Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor SODO Zi-O Gaim Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O Gaim Armor SODO Geiz Wizard Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Wizard Armor - RIDE 6 feat. BUILD= SODO Woz.jpg|Kamen Rider Woz SODO Woz Futurering Quiz.jpg|Kamen Rider Woz Futurering Quiz SODO Zi-O Double Armor.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O Double Armor Zi-OAgitoArmor.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O Agito Armor KRZi-OHibikiArmor.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O Hibiki Armor SODO Build RabbitDragon.jpg|Kamen Rider Build RabbitDragon Form - RIDE 7= SODO Zi-O II.jpg|Kamen Rider Zi-O II SODO Woz Futurering Shinobi.jpg|Kamen Rider Woz Futurering Shinobi SODO Woz Futurering Kikai.jpg|Kamen Rider Woz Futurering Kikai SODO Oma Zi-O.png|Kamen Rider Oma Zi-O - RIDE 8 feat. Build= SODO Geiz Revive Goretsu.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Revive Goretsu SODO Geiz Revive Shippu.jpg|Kamen Rider Geiz Revive Shippu SODO Zi-O Decade Armor Sparkling.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O Decade Armor Build Form SODO Cross-Z Evol.jpg|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Evol - RIDE 9 feat. Build= TBA - RIDE 10= TBA - RIDE 11= }} - Additional Mass Releases= - RIDE PLUS= TBA - RIDE PLUS 2= TBA - ANOTHER 1= TBA - ANOTHER 2= TBA }} - Exclusive Releases= - EX: Zi-O Mechanics TimeMazine= - Kai-Sodo Kamen Rider Zi-O= - }} }} External links *Official website References Category:Another Riders